


How Does Tinder Work Again?

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, I had to google how to use Tinder so this better not flop, I like to think it's funny, Jealousy, M/M, Tinder, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: Jeremy is worried for his best friend because Michael hasn't had a relationship at all since he came out as gay. So Jeremy, being the absolute amazing best friend he is, makes Michael a Tinder account.Plot Twist: Jeremy ends up regretting the whole thing





	1. jeremy makes an Executive Decision for his best friend

**Author's Note:**

> HI
> 
> IM NOT DEAD GUYS SEE
> 
> Also sorry for not updating anything else ahhhahahahahahhahahahaahh skjbvasjbvubv[ub

“Ah! Shit! Behind you, Mike!” Jeremy jerked to one side, furiously tapping the buttons on his controller.

“I got it!” Michael yelled as he picked up a grenade and chucked it at a hoard of zombies coming after the two. After a moment, the enemies thinned out, but it was no use. “There’s too many of them, dude!”

The boys fought bravely as the zombies kept on bombarding them, yelling, screaming and grunting as they lost health and weapons.

Jeremy slammed his controller down as the screen flashed the words “Game Over” in red, frustrated. “GODDAMNIT!”

Several raps on the ceiling, “WILL YOU BOYS QUIET DOWN PLEASE?!"

Jeremy grimaced, looking at Michael. “Sorry,” he mouthed at the giggling boy beside him.

“It’s okay,” he mouthed back. Then looking back up to the ceiling of his basement, “SORRY MA!” He looked back at Jeremy and started laughing, “Dude, you gotta stop yelling cuss words at my house!” 

Jeremy relaxed, joining in the laughter, lightly punching Michael in the arm. “No cussing on my Christian Minecraft server!” He said in a mocking voice. 

Michael rubbed his arm, fake offense shown on his face, “Minecraft is a dead meme, Jeremiah, and you know it!” Michael’s awful facade broke within two seconds, and another fit of laughter commenced. 

Just then a notification pinged on Jeremy’s phone. He sighed, “Oof. I gotta go, dude.” He got up and started to put his shoes on. 

“I’m totally just going to ignore the fact that you said ‘Oof’ out loud, and wish you a nice evening despite your word usage.” The other boys’ lips pulled into a smirk. 

Jeremy scoffed, “‘Oof’ is a wonderful word, and I may use it as if I so please! And also, you have a nice evening as well.” 

Michael just laughed, “Bye, dude!” He waved Jeremy out the door, a goofy smile on his face. It was adorable.

“Bye!” Jeremy waved back, starting the ten minute walk back to his house.

\---

As Jeremy walked home, he started thinking, as one does without human interaction.

And, of course, he was thinking about Michael. 

Because Michael is his best friend. Michael is awesome. Michael is super cool. He’s funny and caring, too.

And, Jeremy swears that this _does not_ make him gay, but Michael is a fairly good-looking guy. Definitely  _ not  _ ugly.

Jeremy stopped in his tracks, grinning.  _ He’s boyfriend material _ , he snickers. Michael would be a pretty rad boyfriend, now that Jeremy thought about it.

So then… Why doesn’t Michael have a boyfriend?

Jeremy scans through all his memories of Michael, trying to recall if Michael has ever dated anybody since he came out as gay in sixth grade. 

His efforts come up empty.

Now that he actually thinks about it, too, Michael hasn’t even had a crush on anyone since sixth grade. Well, not that Jeremy knows of at least. 

Jeremy shakes his head, Michael would tell him if he has a crush. They tell each other everything.

Either way, Jeremy wants his best friend to expand his horizon of dating skills. He figures that it might just help him in the long run to find his special someone.

He walks through his front door, “I’m gonna make Michael a Tinder account.”

“What, son?” His dad is sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper.

“Oh! Uh, nothing.” Jeremy curses himself for the voice crack, and heads to his room to start his mission.

Plopping himself down at his desk, he opens his laptop, and gets to work. (And NO, he is NOT watching porn).


	2. Le Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's opinion

@is.heere: dude bro man

@le.marshmelloh: wassup

@is.heere: i has le question

@le.marshmelloh: wat is le question

@is.heere: how would you feel

@is.heere: and bare with me

@le.marshmelloh: *bear

@is.heere: sHuSh

@is.heere: how would you feel if i made you a 

@is.heere: Tinder account

@le.marshmelloh: Jeremiah Patricia Heere.

@le.marshmelloh: did you make me a fuCKIN TINDER ACCOUNT

@is.heere: ……………….perhaps……….

@is.heere: but but but but but but but BUT

@le.marshmelloh: i swear to chrsit jeremy what now

@is.heere: GOOD NEWS

@is.heere: YOU GOTTA MATCH

@le.marshmelloh: ….

@le.marshmelloh: you have no idea how much i want to strangle you right now

@is.heere: sooooooooooooo

@is.heere: you /dont/ want the date?

@le.marshmelloh: of course i want the fuckcjnjv date

@is.heere: so why are you so mad?!

@le.marshmelloh: because you’re the one who got to male my account! 

@le.marshmelloh: *make

@le.marshmelloh: you are a 

@le.marshmelloh: le bitch

@is.heere: oop

@is.heere: youll thank me later dude

@le.marshmelloh has left the chat

@is.heere: BITCH COME BACK 

@is.heere: foine

@is.heere has left the chat

\---

Michael stared at his phone in disbelief. It took him a few moments to realize what the hell had actually just happened.

So.

Jeremy made him a Tinder account.

He got a match.

He got a  _ date  _ with the match.

“What the fuck?” He says, scrunching up his nose.  _ Thwap! _ “Ow!”

“Watch your mouth, young man!”

“Sorry mama!” He rubbed the back of his head, doing his best to soothe the pain. “That  _ hurt _ , mama!”

Her eyes narrowed into a glare, “Good! I don’t understand why all you teenagers these days have to…” Michael stared blankly at his mother as she babbled on about why people shouldn’t cuss.

Instead, he focused on: 1. Why the hell this happened. And 2. Did he  _ actually  _ want to go on a date?

He never really saw himself as the “dating” kind of person. Well, it’s not like he’s really ever wanted to date anyone.

Actually, that’s a lie.

Because the whole reason he hasn’t dated is because he’s stuck on a crush that’s never going to happen. Plus, if he did try to go through with it, he’d end up messing their whole thirteen year friendship up.

So.... Maybe he should try to move on? Date someone?

_ Snap! Snap! Snap!  _ “Are you even paying attention to me?! Aye jusko! Why I even bother!” His mama sighs dramatically, “Go clean up, dinner’s soon, anak.” She shoos him off the couch. 

“Alright! Alright! I’m going, jeez!” Michael puts his hands up in surrender and makes his way to his room. 

_ Fuck it _ , he thinks,  _ I’ll try a date.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEeT I plan on finishing this one but if I don't y'all are legally allowed to send me hate mail


End file.
